


The Willow Tree

by Jeffersing



Series: Dead Girl Walking [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A kinda twist ending, Alexander will never be satisfied, Angst, Fluff, Heartbreak, I was feeling angsty that day, Lams - Freeform, Multi, Save John, a little fluff, really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeffersing/pseuds/Jeffersing
Summary: You can tell me there's nobody else(But I feel it)You can tell me that you're home by yourself(But I see it)You can look into my eyesAnd pretend all you wantBut I knowI know your love is just a lieIt's nothing but a lie- Your Love is Just a Lie (Simple Plan)





	

Raindrops thundered down from the dark sky, pelting down on whoever dared to step outside. The weather felt very commercial and far-fetched, but it suited both John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton perfectly as they sat under the protective twisting branches of a willow tree. 

The willow tree was not the only thing that gave them protection; the thunderstorm had driven all the other soldiers into their tents, hoping that by the time to sun had gone up they would be able to get to Yorktown on time to fight what they hoped would be their final battle. 

Laurens had his head in Hamilton's lap, while Hamilton carelessly braided his hair with flowers that he had found nearby. The only person that knew about their relationship was Lafayette, who supported them despite the heavy Christian beliefs that were hammered into the heads of all the soldiers; young or old. 

Laurens could clearly tell something was up with Hamilton, and he looked up slowly at Hamilton, and sure enough his attention seemed to be on something out of Laurens' grip as he felt Hamilton's hands, though not focusing on him, was perfectly braiding Laurens' long hair with flowers.

Laurens loved Hamilton's hands. They were strong and beautiful, with the power to turn the beliefs of a thousand men around, and the gentleness to write letters that would make Laurens so weak in the knees that he could barely stand. 

"What's wrong, dear?" Asked Laurens, raising on eyebrow at a time in question at the shorter man, who had only just started to come back to earth. 

Hamilton didn't answer straight away, looking down at Laurens with a fondness that showed how much Hamilton loved him, with or without letters. "Have I ever told you that you are the most beautiful person I have ever laid my eyes on?" Hamilton rhetorically asks, his hands starting to get slower and slower. 

Laurens rolled his eyes and laughed at Hamilton. "You tell me at least 10 times a day, love." Laurens sighed and looked up at the smaller man, which was hard to do when you had your head in his lap. 

"Can you please tell me what's wrong, dear? I'm worried sick." Hamilton sighed and looked up, narrowing his eyes at the heavy rain, thankful for the branches of the willow tree. He looked back down at Laurens, and pulled his hands out of Laurens' hair gently. "I'm just thinking about what will happen after the war. Will we be able to stay together?"

Laurens, frowning deeply at this response, slowly got up, pulling Hamilton up with him. Laurens put his arms around Hamilton's waist, while Hamilton put his short arms around the taller man's neck, standing on his toes so that he was level with Laurens. 

A gentle silence pasted through them, acknowledged between them as the gentle whispering of the wind as the thunderstorm started to calm down. 

"You are my one and only, and you will always be. I could only ever love you." 

But sometimes, people lie, because when the letter telling Laurens of Hamilton's wedding came in the mail, Laurens knew that Hamilton had not felt the same strong feelings that Laurens had for him, and when the night of the wedding had ended and everyone had gone home, you could barely hear the cries and screams that came from a young freckled man that was sat next to an old willow tree. 

The man that had once been the holder of Hamilton's heart, but Hamilton will never be satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm angst my favourite meal of the day
> 
> Instagram: @Jeffersing


End file.
